


Never Tired

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyonce's new album is a sex bomb and it's really inconvenient for Kurt and Blaine's roommates who are constantly sexiled because of it. Takes place in December 2013. </p><p>Title from Drunk in Love by Beyonce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tired

Sam and Mercedes stumble down the hallway, Sam stopping her every few seconds to pin her to the wall and kiss her.  
"We're never going to make it to the loft if you keep doing that," Mercedes says between kisses, she moves Sam's hands from where they're sliding from her hips and slowly towards her ass.  
"Are you sure there will be no one home?"  
"Yeah, baby I swear. Rachel is shopping with Santana and Kurt and Blaine are out somewhere doing something that I tuned out. No one should be home for -"  
They approach the door to the loft and can hear the music playing.  
"I can't wait till I get home so you can turn that cherry out..."  
"Damn it," Mercedes say without even attempting to open the door.  
"Beyonce. You know what that means. Maybe you shouldn't have tuned them out."  
"Nah, that doesn't mean anything, maybe Blaine's just cleaning," Sam says reaching for the door.  
"Mmmhmmm, that's what you said last time then we walked in to Blaine's bare ass bent over the damn couch. I'll wait out here." Mercedes says, arms crossed. Sam steps in and turns right back around and slams the loft door closed.  
Mercedes raises an eyebrow at him.  
"So Tina and Artie are in class right? Your place is empty?"  
Mercedes shakes her head and turns towards the stairs.  
***************  
Rachel, Elliot and Tina stop to pause, sitting down their shopping bags.  
"Okay, I am never waiting this long to start Christmas shopping ever again. I feel like I've been through a war. I am ready for facials and mani/pedis, Tina says, out of breath from the stairs.  
"Aw, you're such a rookie Tina," Rachel giggles.  
"Maybe, but I'm seriously considering going all Working Girl and changing into a pair of sneakers or something. My feet weren't meant for a 20 block walks and a fourth floor walk up-"  
Tina stops in front of the door. 

"Driver roll up the partition please, I don’t need you seeing Yonce on her knees, took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, we ain’t even gon’ make it to this club..." 

"God damnit! I wanna put these bags down," Tina whines.  
Rachel sighs, "i came prepared this time, I have a deck of cards in my purse. Go Fish anyone?"  
Elliot looks between Rachel and Tina, "So is Beyonce like the proverbial sock on the doorknob or something? Gotta say, that's creative."  
"Not so much the sock on the doorknob so much as it's like it's been Kurt and Blaine's go to sex music since it came out. And like everytime they hear it, they're all over each other," Rachel explains.  
"Oh, that's kinda cute actually, Elliot says with a giggle as they settle themselves in a circle on the floor. Rachel pulls out a deck of cards.  
"It would be cute, but they'd just settled into a routine when Beyonce dropped this sex bomb all over us. We made exceptions when Blaine and Sam first moved in, because Kurt and Blaine had been apart for like the longest year ever and they never got to really do the obnoxious fiance thing,"  
"Yes they did," Tina and Elliot say in unison, Rachel ignores them.  
"So we let them screw constantly, bought earplugs and Blaine gifted everyone with those Dre Beats noise canceling headphones so we couldn't hear anything, and after a couple of weeks, they settled down. But then, you know, sex bomb," Rachel says, shuffling the cards.  
"Well, it is a super sexy album," Elliot says with a shrug.  
"Not that my place is much better with Sam and Mercedes very much enjoying being back together, " Tina says rollin her eyes.  
"Oh hush, you have walls and doors," Rachel says as she deals the cards.  
*******************************************

"Are you fucking kidding me? Again?!" Santana says stopping in front of where they're sitting on the floor with the cards.  
"I can deal you in," Rachel offers with an apologetic smile. 

"No, screw that, they need to be stopped. I like sex as much as the next girl, but these two are rapidly approaching nympho levels of no and I'm about to have them put on a 51/50 hold for a case of the sex crazies because at this point, they have to be a hazard to themselves. Up. The days of being sexiled in the hallway are all the way over."  
Santana sticks her hand out and pulls Rachel up, all while muttering, “Malditos enfermos, bellacos.”  
She bangs her hand on the loft door, "OKAY TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE GAYER, YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO BUST A NUT AND COVER YOUR TINY PREPUBESCENT NUPPLES AND THEN WE’RE COMING IN! AND IF I SEE EVEN A HINT OF DICK, I’M PUTTING NAIR IN YOUR SHAMPOO AND GLUE IN YOUR LUBE!"  
"Santana, the neighbors!" Rachel hisses.  
"They'll probably thank me. Seriously, you guys needs me, or else you'd probably just set up camp out here while waxing poetic about how cute the insufferable groomzilla act is."  
Santana raises her hand when Kurt slides the loft door open wearing a pair of Blaine's green work out shorts and a tee shirt. His hair is disheveled and a hickey can be seen peaking out from the collar of his shirt.  
"Jesus, Santana, all you had to do was knock."  
"Like you would have even pulled out of Mr. New Booty to answer."  
"We weren't even doing that," Kurt says.  
"I think the huge hickey says otherwise, Kurt," Tina says pointing at his neck.  
“Yeah, you look a little too well fucked to try that, now move," Santana reaches to push him out of the way. Kurt looks back into the loft and then steps out and closes the door behind him.  
"Okay, what the hell?" Rachel asks.  
"Just give Blaine a second to finish what he's -"  
"Oh ew, no one wants the details."  
"I'm done, let them in!" Blaine calls out. Kurt smiles and slides open the door letting them in.  
When they walk in, they notice that the layout of the loft has completely changed. The curtained section that used to contain Kurt's "room" is significantly smaller, as is the living room area and in the corner is a brand new set of curtains. 

"Okay, look, I know Blaine and I have been rather difficult lately and having two new people living here has not been easy so we wanted to do something for everyone. We made a space for Sam and with some creative storage, we even made more space in the bathroom," Kurt and Blaine point towards the bathroom and Rachel and Santana run in there.  
"Oh my God, Kurt! Blaine! I love it!" Rachel squeals running out and throwing herself into Kurt's arms and pulls Blaine in.  
Santana watches them appraisingly,  
"Okay, you're forgiven, for now,"she says before going into her room and closing the curtain. Tina follows Rachel into her room.  
Elliot looks at Kurt and Blaine and smiles slyly.  
"Okay you two, come clean, we were out there for a long time, how much of that time was sex, and how much of it was moving furniture around?”  
Kurt and Blaine exchange a knowing look before turning and heading to the kitchen leaving Elliot standing there shaking his head.


End file.
